Captured
by mystery writer5775
Summary: When Danny and Maddie Fenton are kidnapped by Plasmius Danny has an impossible choice to make, lose his secret, or his life...


_**Line break**_

**And yes I know your probably getting sick of these but it is another Danny Maddie bonding fic involving Danny's torture (smile evilly) oh and to make it clear, I don't own DP!**

Maddie slowly looked around her lab. She could have sworn she heard noises so she had come down to investigate. She was about to leave when she noticed a strange blast on the wall. At first it looked like one from her ecto blasters, but closer inspection revealed it to be ghostly ecto plasm from a recent fight.

Quickly Maddie picked up a gun with a ghost tracker on it. She scanned the room and the scanner picked up on two invisible ghosts. She instantly shot and with a shout the Wisconsin ghost tumbled out of the air, and her son fell right along side him.

Maddie's weapon dropped at the sight of her son, gagged, bound, and unconscious. The Wisconsin ghost looked livid "Well looks like I have to capture you as well, can't quite having you getting in the way" he said.

Suddenly Maddie heard something behind her and a slight pressure on her neck before she blacked out. When she next woke up she was in a small dome all tied up, unable to move. On the other side was Danny who wasn't tied up as much, but still had his feet and hands bound.

Suddenly an evil chuckle emanated through the room. Maddie's head snapped towards the noise and to her shock she saw the Wisconsin ghost standing besides Vlad Masters. Maddie looked at her son who was starting to stir "Vlad! You have to help! Please save us from that ghost!" she begged.

Vlad chuckled evilly "But dear Maddie, this ghost deserves his revenge on young Daniel, and he has stated his reasons why and I must say he has plenty of reason" he said. Maddie looked horrified at her son who seemed to be trying to clear his head.

The Wisconsin ghost chuckled darkly "He has destroyed my property, kidnapped my daughter from me, saved a man who wronged me by turning me into what I am today, trespassed, lied to me, tricked others into destroying my property, among other things" he said darkly.

Maddie looked in shock at her son who rolled his eyes "First off _fruitloop_ it was your own fault your lab got destroyed, it wouldn't have happened if you never kidnapped _me_! Second, Danielle is _not_ your daughter, nor will she ever be, third you need to be more forgiving, he _is_ the only man who would ever _consider_ you as a friend" he said.

He then took a deep breath "And the trespassing was because Skulker brought me onto the property _first _doing what _you _told him too, and you lied to me so we're even, and I already apologized for the incident with the guys in white and you instead turned around and attacked me, and other than that you were always in the wrong, not me!" he said.

Maddie looked at Vlad desperately who was glaring at her son "See Vlad, now let us go! Please, obviously the ghost was in the wrong!" she begged. Vlad snorted "Daniel could free himself, but until then I will allow Plasmius to do whatever he wants, even if it kills him" he sneered.

Maddie looked in shock at the man she had, until then, considered a friend. Then Plasmius phased into the dome with an evil grin. Danny simply looked at him in a mixture of fear, rage, and annoyance "Do your best" he muttered.

Plasmius chuckled "Gladly, and remember, as soon as you reveal your little secret I will give you temporary time to recover and talk with your mother, if she wants to talk to you that is" he said, looking at her in the process.

Maddie looked angry, of course she would still talk to her son! Then Plasmius turned back to Danny "But after that I will attack again until you join me" he said. At this Danny looked angry "I have already told you _fruitloop _that I have not, will not, and _never_ will join you!" he shouted.

Plasmius laughed evilly and shot an ecto blast that nailed Danny in the chest. Maddie flinched as her son flew against the side on the dome. She closed her eyes as Plasmius attacked viciously and unrelenting. Finally she opened her eyes at a sudden shout.

She looked over and saw Plasmius floating over her son who was breathing heavily. Danny looked at his mom with a tear filled glance as he struggled to his knees "Please don't hate me, and remember that I've only been trying to help" he said.

Maddie looked at him with tears running down her face, she would always love her son, why did he think over wise? Suddenly she gasped as two rings appeared around his waist and traveled in opposite directions leaving Danny Phantom in his place.

The tears in Maddie's eyes increased as Plasmius laughed and backhanded him so he flew into the wall of the dome "I guess I should keep my side of the bargain, you have five minutes to get your mother to even think about talking to you and then I will return to find out what you answer is on joining me" he said before him and Vlad left the room.

Maddie stared in shock at her son who just lay there, breathing heavily "Danny" she whispered. Danny struggled to higher his head "Hey mom" he said weakly. Maddie watched in mute horror as he turned his hands and feet intangible, causing the rope to slide off .

He then struggled to crawl over to where Maddie lay. Nervously Maddie tried to squirm away in shock. Tears rose in Danny's eyes but he reached forward and grabbed the rope. He yelped as it shocked him and tossed him, once more, into the wall.

He groaned "Vlad" he hissed. Maddie's gaze hardened "Why?" she asked coldly. Danny shot her a hurt expression "Why what" he asked tiredly. Maddie glared at him "Now I understand why Vlad was furious, Danny _Phantom_ really seems to have it out to destroy him" she said coldly.

Danny's face hardened as well "Me out to get _him_! That is the funniest thing I have heard all day! _he_ is out to get _me_! He wants to _kill_ dad and marry you! He wants to make _me _his evil apprentice!" he shouted. Maddie flinched and glared out of the dome that had gained a greenish tint "I trusted you, you were my _son _and yet you kidnap the mayor, tell lies, steal, and try to harm innocent people!" she yelled.

Danny looked at her in a mixture of shock, hurt, and sadness "_Were_? You don't consider me your son any more?" he asked in a hurtful voice. Maddie closed her eyes "Yes, I consider Danny _Fenton_ my son, but your not him, your just a putrid ball of ectoplasm with no feelings who has been posing as my son!" she snarled.

Danny closed his eyes, tears leaking out of the corners "I am only half ghost, sure _half _of me I Danny Phantom, the other half is Danny _Fenton _your _son_!" he begged. Maddie refused to look at him "You have never given me anything in the past to believe that was true" she said coldly.

Danny didn't answer, instead he just looked away. Suddenly Vlad and Plasmius stepped out of the shadows, both clapping "Well, that was interesting, but now Daniel you have a choice, join me or be killed" he said. Danny glared at him and launched a small ecto blast at him "Never" he said.

Plasmius laughed and launched a hard ecto blast at Danny. Then he turned to Maddie "And to make your guilt more, for every attack I deliver I will tell you one fact" he said. He launched another blast that hit Danny's shoulder "The mayor was over shadowed, it was Daniel who was held hostage" he said.

He launched a blast that hit Danny's stomach, but he didn't fight back "He is only half ghost, he actually is still your son" he stated. Another blast caused Danny to fall to the floor "He was under a spell and forced to steal thanks to a certain ring master" Maddie's heart began to clench in guilt.

Danny yelped in pain as another blast hit his chest "He never did harm you on purpose, each time you were harmed it was accidental or self defense" Maddie stared blankly off to the side, tears now pouring down her face.

A blast nailed Danny in the head as he limply lay there "He's a hero, a good little ghost who always tries to do the right thing" Maddie closed her eyes. A blast hit Danny's right arm and he cried in pain as a crack resonated throughout the dome "I am always trying to kill Jack" Maddie glared at him.

The next blast hit Danny's hurt arm again "I do love you and wish for you to marry me" Maddie felt her heart harden. Danny was hit with a kick that sent him flying "I want Daniel to join me to become my evil apprentice" Maddie looked at Danny who's face was scrunched up in pain.

Another blast hit his chest again "I am also your college friend, Vlad Masters" he said quietly. Maddie looked at shock at Vlad who simply absorbed the duplicate and transformed into Plasmius. Tears no longer flowed from Maddie's eyes, she didn't have the strength to cry.

She looked over at her son who was in pain and looking distant "Danny" she whispered. Danny struggled to look at her "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I love you and I am truly proud to call you my son" she whispered.

Hope lit up in Danny's eyes. Angrily he turned to Vlad with his eyes shining fiercely "You know what, I guess I have to thank you Plasmius, but now I will take you down" he said. Plasmius chuckled "how do you propose to do that?" he taunted.

Danny smiled "Because a long time ago, in another time line I promised my family I wouldn't let anything bad happen, and to me it still applies in this timeline and I won't let anything happen to them" he said softly.

Maddie smiled gently as Danny weakly floated over to her, a new strength coming with the hope. Ignoring the shock he touched the ropes on Maddie and struggled to turn them intangible. Maddie smiled softly and hugged her son.

Suddenly Danny stood up "Not to mention you forgot one other thing" e said to Vlad. Vlad snarled "And what's that?" he asked. Danny grinned and took something out of his pocket, tossing it to Vlad who looked at it in horror.

Danny smirked "Just for the record that has been on since you began attacking me and on the other line is Sam, Tuck, Jazz, and last of all, my dad" he said. Vlad squeezed the phone with an ecto blast, completely ruining it.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a bright blue light and sucked towards a thermos in Sam's hands. Tucker quickly ran up and pushed the off button allowing Jazz to run into her moms arms while Danny avoided a hug.

Jazz glared at him "I was just going to hug you" she said. Danny winced "Yeah and at the moment that could be a bit painful" he muttered. Maddie nodded in agreement. His uniform was destroyed and he had cuts, bruises and burns all over his body while hit right arm hung limply at his side.

Suddenly Jack stepped into the light looking unsure "Son?" he asked. Danny smiled and with out warning he groaned and fell to the floor, the two rings appearing and changing him back to Danny Fenton as he blacked out.

_**Line break**_

Danny groaned and opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed. There were bandages all over his body and his arm was in a sling "Oh thank goodness your awake" Maddie said from he door. She looked exhausted as she walked over to Danny's side "What happened, how long was I out?" he asked hoarsely.

Maddie smiled warily "You passed out on us and we took you home, you've been in bed for a week" she said. Despite his injuries Danny shot up in panic "A week!? But what about the ghosts!" he shouted.

Swiftly he turned his gaze out the window but to his surprise he only saw the sun shining with every thing looking peaceful "Relax, we contacted the red huntress and she's helping us along with your sister and your friends" she said.

Suddenly she rolled her eyes "And trust me, you have my full respect, I can't even imagine how you were able to handle school, and hunting all these ghosts and still pass" she muttered. Danny laughed "Yeah well, you get used to it after a while" he said lightly. Maddie smiled and ruffled his hair

_**Line break**_

Later that night Maddie smiled as she looked out the window to see Danny Phantom soaring peacefully across the sky…


End file.
